


Its not mine

by dragoonsbeard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Character Death, Hurt Merlin, Injury, Merthur - Freeform, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Panic, Worried Arthur, well not really but close enough, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: A misunderstanding that leaves Arthur panicked for Merlins safety.





	Its not mine

Knees aching, Merlin scrubbed stone.  
The floor of the physicians quarters were streaked with ribbons of red, the scarlet substance soaked the young warlocks breaches and stained his white tunic through.

In the early hours of that morning both Gaius and Merlin were abrupty awoken by a blacksmith and his unfortunate apprentice, who had knocked over a shelf brimming with sharp blades.  
The young man had bleed profusley regardless of the efforts of the two of them.

Giaus had left to inform the family of the accident alongside the blacksmith whilst Merlin stayed behind to clenze the quarters before the family came to collect the body.

As a result Emrys found himself kneeling in an inch thick of blood.  
But what he did not expect was the chamber door to squeal, announcing a visitor.

Arthur had started his morning sour, his servant was absent. The young prince strutted off to the physicans chambers to drag his oversleeping manservant from his bed. The fool mostlikely spent sunrise draining the tavern dry.

Bursting though the doorway Arthur shouted “MERLIN if you’re still asleep i will-“

Merlins head shot up in suprise, cheeks swiped with blood he blinked at his prince.

“Arthur?”

The golden haired knight's usual complexion drained to that of a chalky white as he caught sight of the ruby liquid that clung to his friend's stomach and spilt over the stone floor.   
Arthur stumbled foward as his knees suddenly became weak.

“god, no no no” he rasped before frantically clutching the warlocks shoulders 

In his sheer panic he clawed at Merlins previously white tunic searching for a wound.  
Now realising what was happening merlin grappled at Arthurs hands in atempt to stop him.

“i’m fine Arthur, its okay, its okay” Merlin attempted to soothe

Arthur only became more distressed “dont say that” he choked “dont you dare-“

the prince's voice broke before pulling Merlin into a tight embrace “HELP SOMEONE!”

Merlin struggled in Arthurs arms “Arthur! im fine!” the servant then realised he was only making Arthur more hysterical.

His prince's fingers dug painfully into Merlins sides as if Merlin was about to slip away. He screamed again “HELP” before gasping shakey breaths in Merlins ear.

Merlin couldn’t believe it, apart of him felt flattered. But witnessing Arthur fall apart left his heart seizing in alarm.

The young warlock clasped onto Arthur and shrieked into his ear “its not my blood! ARTHUR its not mine!”

The knighs body froze, taking his chance Merlin repated himself again “its not my blood Arthur. Im fine, Im fine”

The death grip on him loosened before Arthur pulled away. His eyes were still blown wide as he gazed down at his friend in shock. “what?” he wheezed

Merlin reached for the hem of his stained tunic and pulled it up revealing his unmarked stomach “see”

“oh…”

Athur's gaze driffted, unfocused his hands were still settled on Merlin's arms.

Emrys bit his lip as he surveyed Arthurs expression with concern. He was so pale.

“you idiot, you stupid idiot” Arthur hissed out before pressing his hand to his own forehead “stupid” the knight almost sounded relieved.

“sorry”

The prince snorted before pulling Merlin into another hug. Merlin didn’t mention how Arthur was trembling, instead he returned the gesture.

 

BONUS:

Hearing the muted shouts for help echo down the stairs sir leon lauunched himself towards the cries. Bursting into the physician chambers blade drawn the knight gasped in horror.

The prince and his servent sat in the centre of the room, blood pooled beneath them as they clutched to oneanother.

Before he knew it, leon had leaped into the hallway howling “GET THE PHYSICIAN! NOW!”

Merlin and arthur tore apart at the sudden shout before sharing a tired look.

“we should play dead, see what happens”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Priorities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339217) by [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart)




End file.
